Conduct radioimmunoassays for immunoglobulin in lymphocyte cultures and supernatant of other biological fluids. Classify specific solid phase radioimmunoassays for antibodies to protein antigens. Perform ELISA assays for antibodies to viral antigens (i.e., influenza A or B organisms). Pick up samples from the NIH and return the results of the assays to the NIH twice each week and to maintain a log of the samples. Perform tests for humoral immunocompetence to patients with cancer and immunodeficiency diseases. House and maintain all sera, antisera, antigens and culture supernatants, and other reagents and materials supplied under this contract.